


What happens in the forest, stays in the forest

by Violet100



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Cute Draco Malfoy, Desperation, Drarry, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of lucius being an asshole, Omorashi, Sweet Harry Potter, Wetting, omofluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet100/pseuds/Violet100
Summary: Harry and Draco get detention and Snape sends them to the forest.A story with a new formed friendship, desperation and getting together.(Contains omorashi. Dont like dont read)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	What happens in the forest, stays in the forest

“But I didn’t do anything!”

Okay so maybe Malfoy was right, Harry thought. Harry had been the one to throw beetroot in Malfoy’s potion, causing it to explode. He just found it funny. It was an innocent prank and Draco the huge git deserved it. 

Snape blamed them both though. So now Harry and Malfoy were both standing in Snape’s classroom, waiting for Snape to tell them their punishment.

Snape sighed. “I don’t care. Both of you get detention, wether you like it or not.”

“What do we need to do professor?” Harry asked. 

“Come back here at eight and I’ll tell you more,” Snape said and then walked out of the door. Malfoy quickly followed. Harry sighed and made his way to the next class.

...

Harry and Draco were currently on their way to the forest. Snape told them that they need to collect ingredients for potions. They got a whole list and they could only leave once they got everything on the list.

Harry noticed that Draco had been quiet for the whole way. He was kicking stones as he walked and his face screamed annoyance.

“Look, Malfoy, I am not happy with this situation either but if we just hurry we can get out.”

Malfoy didn’t respond, instead he kept kicking stones.

Harry rolled his eyes. Dramatic git.

“It isn’t even that bad,” Harry teared the list in two. “You do this part and I do this part. We won’t even have to work together this way.”

Malfoy took the paper and shoved it in his pocket. He still gave no response. 

Harry hates being ignored more than anything. “What got your panties in a twist? Detention isn’t even that bad so stop acting like it is the end of the world!”

This got Malfoy’s attention. He turned around and eyed Harry. “Maybe for you but for me it sure is so leave me to be.”

“You are being dramatic as usual, Malfoy. Merlin, I’m surprised your daddy hasn’t saved you yet. He sure would have...” 

Suddenly Harry found himself twisted around, looking at a very angry Draco.

“Keep my father out of this! If he finds out about this he would fucking...” Malfoy stopped his sentence.

“He would fucking what?”

“No, nevermind Potter.”

But now Harry was curious and surely he wasn’t gonna let this go so easily. “No, tell me! What is your father gonna do? Kill me? Hit me? Curse me?” Harry asked without any humor in his voice.

Malfoy stopped walking. He looked down and mumbled something.

“What did you say?”

Malfoy looked up and Harry saw a little fear in his eyes. “Not you, Potter. Me. He would kill, hit and curse me.”

Harry laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous. You and your dad worship each other.”

Malfoy just shook his head. “He hates my guts. I’m a disappointment to him. The only person my father worships is some freak monster.”

Harry was taken aback. “Shit Malfoy... I’m sorry. But.., why? I don’t understand why your dad hates you. I mean, you act like his fucking twin at school,” Harry said dumbly.

“It is an act, Potter. My father hates my guts because I am the opposite of what he wants me to be. I don’t want to be a fucking death eater or something. Definitely not. Father knows that,” Malfoy spoke before taking a deep breath.

“I am supposed to take the mark next summer. If I refuse, either father or the Dark Lord will kill me. So mom and I sought protection by Dumbledore. My mother and I are spies, Potter. I’m gonna take that mark for the safety of me and my mom. I can gain inside information and pass it to the Order. They offer my mom and I protection in return. Look Potter, think of me what you want but my mom is not a bad person. She is just as much trapped by father as I am. Neither of us care about blood status or ridiculous stuff like that. So please, respect her.”

Harry stood silent, not knowing what to say.

Malfoy chuckled awkwardly. “I don’t know why I said all of that. I guess I just wanted you to know but I didn’t know how. You can’t tell anyone this though!”

Harry smiled at Mal.. Draco. “I won’t say a word. Thanks for trusting me, Draco. I really respect you and your mom for that. It is truly amazing.” 

Draco smiled back. “Would you like to become friends, Harry?”

Harry chuckled. “Sure,” with that he shook Draco’s hand.

...

Draco felt over the moon as he walked in the forest with Harry. Finally he and Harry became friends! He has never had a real friend before. All his friends were just sons of his fathers friends. Sons who would love to become a deatheater. 

But now he had Harry and he could become his secret friend. Maybe they could go flying at night or play chess in the room of requirements. Draco smiled as he knelt down to pick some berries.

As he knelt he felt an uncomfortable pressure in his bladder. Draco sighed inwardly. Of course he had forgotten to use the bathroom before detention. Now all the juice from dinner wanted to get out. 

He supposed he could just go behind a tree. But that was truly disgusting, wasn’t it? Besides, Harry would think that it is disgusting too. Draco wasn’t gonna risk that after just being friends for half an hour.

The pressure was annoying but he decided to ignore it. He was old enough to hold it in anyways. He looked at his paper and groaned. He had only gotten two ingredients yet. 

He subtly shifted into a more comfortable position. It gave only a small relief as his bladder protested again. Fuck fuck fuck... why didn’t he just go when he had the chance to?

...

Harry felt happy as he collected some leaves. It had been over an hour since Harry and Draco became friends and Harry already knew they were gonna become great friends. He smiled as he finished the leaves.

“Hey Draco! I already finished collecting these leaves!”

Draco turned around and smiled a little. “Good job!”

Harry chuckled and looked at what Draco was doing. He was collecting poppy seeds. Draco’s position was rather uncomfortable. He kept shifting and changing his position. Was he in pain?

Harry walked up to Draco. “Hey, are you okay? You look uncomfortable.”

Draco shook his head. “Fine. I’m just tired. Can we hurry up a bit?” He said uncomfortably.

“Are you sure? You look in pain.”

“I’m not! I’m fine!” Draco said while changing his position again.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the action but then decided to move on instead of arguing with Draco.

...

Draco sighed softly when Harry finally turned around. He didn’t want Harry to find out he had to pee. Badly. That would be embarrasing. If they just hurried up then Draco could go to the castle and finally...

A sharp urge hit him and Draco almost moaned at the effort of holding it in. He changed his position so that his crotch was resting on the heels of his shoes. Slightly ashamed, he wriggled a bit to help hold it in.

He wasn’t even halfway with his list and his need to pee surely didn’t help him move faster too. He groaned slightly as he felt that certain need growing worser and worse over time.

He wriggled again but it just wasn’t enough. He looked behind him and saw Harry picking berries. Draco smiled a bit, Harry wasn’t looking. Quickly, Draco grabbed his crotch and held himself tightly. He couldn’t help but squeeze in absolute desperation. 

He needed to hurry. Draco felt ashamed but he wasn’t gonna last forever and his desperation was growing each minute. He could just feel the liquid trying to get out. He squeezed himself harder, willing himself to hold on just a bit longer.

...

Harry sneaked quick glances at Draco. Something was really off with him and Harry was determined to find out what was bothering the blonde so much. 

And then Harry saw it and he almost chuckled. Draco was holding himself. He just needed to pee. Harry felt relieved, happy that it wasn’t something bad. 

But why wouldn’t Draco just say so? He looked as if he needed to go badly. Harry looked again and saw Draco squeezing himself while wiggling in his position. Oh no, he didn’t need to go just badly. The blonde was bursting.

Harry stood up, not wanting Draco to be in pain much longer. 

“Lets go back to the castle,” Harry announced.

“But we aren’t done yet!” Draco said. His hand were on his knees now. Obviously he didn’t want to hold himself in front of Harry but he probably really needed to. His thighs were squeezed together and his face was focused on trying not to pee himself.

“Yeah, but you need the bathroom badly so lets just go, okay?”

Draco flushed red. “I don’t need to go to the bathroom. Please, lets just hurry and...”

“Draco you are about to wet yourself! I’m not blind!”

Draco was desperately trying to keep still but it wasn’t working. It seemed like another bad urge hit him because suddenly Draco grabbed his crotch and bend forward.

Harry felt pity. Why didn’t Draco just ask to go earlier? It probably hurt to hold this much and this long. “C’mon, Draco. Lets hurry so you can go pee.”

This time Draco made no protest as he stood up, his hands still buried in his crotch.

...

Draco felt ashamed but he couldn’t move his hands away from his crotch, otherwise he would surely pee himself.

When Harry came again his desperation just grew ten times and Draco didn’t know how long he could hold it anymore.

They walked in small steps, Draco carefully trying to not piss himself. Another urge hit him and he bend forwards again, crossing his legs and squeezing himself. He felt a leak escaping, big enough to wet his boxers.

“Do you think you can make it?” Harry asked softly. Draco didn’t know.

“Just... just hurry please. I need to pee so badly. Like really fucking badly. I don’t think I have ever needed to pee this badly before,” Draco moaned as he walked again.

Harry just smiled at him. “You’ll be fine. Besides, that is a lie. I saw you flying on the pitch once at night. You probably thought you were alone but I was taking a night walk. Anyways, it looked like you were desperate for a piss then too. I saw you rushing to the quidditch changing rooms because of the bathroom there. You did make it right?”

Draco flushed red. Harry saw him that night? He was practising on his own that night. He needed to pee so badly but he wasn’t gonna stop till he had the snitch. When he finally caught it, his boxers were soaked. He ran to the changing rooms but they were locked. Needless to say, he didn’t make it. But Harry didn’t need to know that.

“I did make it,” he said stubbornly. “Now can we please stop talking about being desperate?” He moaned.

Harry chuckled a little. “Sure Draco.”

Draco kept walking but soon he felt another leak. No, no no... not in front of Harry he basically begged to himself. He had to hold it. He wasn’t gonna pee himself in front of Harry.

The leak stopped but there was a wet spot visibly through his hand still holding himself. Harry looked at him with pity. 

“Almost there,” Harry said to Draco.

But they weren’t even out of the forest yet. The castle was still so far away. 

Tears gathered in his eyes as he realized that he most likely wasn’t going to make it. He was gonna pee himself right in front of Harry and then Harry would think he is disgusting. 

Harry saw the tears gathering in Draco’s eyes and smiled softly as he put a hand on Draco’s shoulder. “Hey, heads up man. You can hold it in. Really, you are gonna make it!” Harry said, trying to encourage Draco. 

But Draco couldn’t. He had to go so freaking badly and there was no way he would make it all the way to the castle. 

“Harry, I can’t. I need to go so b-badly. I’m gonna wet himself. I c-can’t hold it anymore!” He said desperately. He must have looked pathetic. Hands still shoved in his crotch while whining about needing to pee. He was like a freaking toddler.

Draco bounced on his feet as he was somehow still holding. It hurted like crazy. Merlin, he wished the world would just disappear right here and now.

Harry realized at that point that Draco definitely wasn’t going to make it. Not wanting Draco to feel embarrased, he thought of a quick solution.

“Go behind the tree! I promise I won’t look. Really, you can make it to there!” Harry said as he pointed to the nearby tree.

Draco knew he had no other choice. Either the tree or his pants would go wet and he would prefer have it be the tree. He nodded to Harry and started making his way towards the tree.

He was halfway when another bad urge got him sagging to his knees with the effort of not peeing. Unfortunately he leaked large. The front of his pants were completely soaked through. 

Determined to not have a full accident, Draco straightened up again. He was gonna make it. He just needed to take one step further and...

The movement of his step caused him to lose it completely. He gripped himself but it didn’t work. Pee gushed out of him as his bladder emptied.

The hissing sound was so damn loud. His pants soaked completely and a puddle started forming on the ground. He peed for a long minute and couldn’t do anything to stop it.

Finally, the pee turned into a small trickle and then it stopped. Horrified Draco looked at the mess he made. He was wet, disgusting and ashamed. Fuck his small, weak bladder. Fuck this all. 

He couldn’t help but cry as if to add to the pathetic situation. Harry was gonna laugh at him and think he was disgusting. Harry would tell the whole school and then his father would find out and then... he cried harder as he panicked.

...

Harry watched as Draco lost control and peed himself. The blonde’s pants soaked and a large puddle formed on the ground. The hissing was loud and never ending. 

Harry was fascinated as he looked at the puddle. How much had Draco been holding in? He didn’t know what to say. He just watched until Draco stopped peeing and cried.

Draco was crying.

Harry shook out of his trance and made his way towards Draco. He must be so embarrased. Harry really felt bad for him. Harry placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder but Draco flinched away.

“Hey, shhh! Don’t worry. We will fix this. Hey, stop crying,” Harry said softly.

Draco just continued to cry. “I’m so sorry.., merlin I’m disgusting.”

Harry shook his head and lay his hand on Draco’s shoulder again. This time the blonde didn’t flinch away. “Don’t be sorry! Accidents happen. We will clean you up. Nothing to worry about!” Harry smiled.

“You are not laughing at me?”

Harry winced. The old Harry might have laughed at Malfoy’s humiliation but the new Harry only felt compassion for his friend Draco. 

“Of course not. I’ll help clean you up and then we will forget about this, okay?”

Draco nodded through tears and Harry smiled at him. He wiped some tears away and motioned for Draco to come with him.

“I know Hagrid isn’t home now. So why don’t we go there? You can take a shower and I’ll get you some clean clothes. This way no one will see you and then this will be over,” Harry suggested. 

Draco smiled a little, relieved at how nice Harry was being. Draco followed Harry to Hagrid’s hut. Harry opened the door and led Draco towards the shower. 

“I’ll be right back with some clean clothes. You take a relaxing shower, alright?” Harry asked softly. 

“Yes, that will work. Thank you so much, Harry,” Draco said as he smiled at Harry. He then disappeared into the bathroom, not wanting Harry to see him in wet clothes much longer.

Harry left Hagrids hut and rushed towards Hogwarts. Once there he grabbed a soft black sweater he owned and some black trousers. He also grabbed clean boxers and socks. He then rushed back to Hagrids hut and waited for Draco to finish showering. 

He handed the clothes through the door and then waited for Draco to finish changing.

...

Draco put on Harry’s clothes. He felt much better currently. Harry had been so kind and sweet. He also felt clean now which helped improve his mood a lot. 

Harry’s clothes were too big on Draco’s small figure. He basically drowned in the soft material of the black sweater. Draco didn’t mind. It smelt like Harry and Harry smelled nice and safe. 

He emerged out of the bathroom and saw Harry sitting on the couch. Harry gaped as he saw Draco in his new clothes.

Draco fiddled with a loose string of his sweater. He felt a bit shy at being watched. Yet he smirked at Harry. “Like what you see?”

“You look adorable...” Harry stepped closer.

Draco blushed and stepped closer too. “Do you think so?” He said as he looked Harry straight in the eyes.

“Oh yes, I absolutely think that..,” Harry moved closer and now they were only a few inches apart.

“Mmm.., I think you look adorable too...” Draco said flirtingly.

“Yeah? Thats good to hear..,” with that Harry closed the gap between them and kissed Draco. 

Draco responded immediately and kissed Harry back. 

They kissed for what seemed like hours. Draco’s hands were around Harry’s neck and Harry was pulling Draco at the waist. Eventually, Harry let loose.

“We should go before Hagrid comes back..,” Harry mumbled. Draco nodded and picked up his wet clothes that still lay in the bathroom. 

They walked back to the castle in comfortable silence. Draco turned to look at Harry.

“Do you know the room of requirement?”

Harry nodded. “We should make it a bedroom.”

Draco grinned. “We should.”

They made their way to the room of requirement and changed it into a bedroom. Draco let himself fall on the kingbed and sighed contently. “I’m gonna fall asleep in seconds here.”

“Not without me,” Harry smiled as he lay beside Draco. “Are you feeling better?”

“I am,” Draco replied softly. “You made my day in Hagrid’s hut. And you know.., thank you for being so nice to me.”

Harry grinned and cradled Draco closer to him. “Hey silly, accidents happen. You don’t have to thank me for being nice. I need to thank you for being freaking awesome.”

Draco smiled and curled up to Harry. “Says you... hey what if we continue what we started tomorrow. I’m really gonna fall asleep...”

Harry smiled and kissed Draco’s forehead. “We will. Go sleep, Draco. We will talk tomorrow.”

Harry got no reply since Draco had already fallen asleep. Harry chuckled and lay down while closing his eyes. He fell asleep within minutes while Draco was in his arms.


End file.
